This invention relates to mounting brackets, and more particularly, to a mounting bracket which includes a captured or encapsulated fastener means portion such as a nut.
In a tractor incorporating a track roller frame and a guard assembly therefor, a series of threaded lugs are generally welded to the track roller frame, with such lugs defining respective apertures therein. The guard is then generally bolted to the track roller frame by means of a plurality of capscrews, each of which is disposed through an appropriate aperture in the guard assembly and threaded into the lug, to properly secure the guard assembly to the track roller frame.
While such apparatus has been found relatively effective in the mounting of such a guard assembly to a track roller frame, it is to be understood that the welding on and positioning of such lugs is a relatively time-consuming and difficult operation, requiring the work of a highly skilled workman at the site of the track roller frame and guard. It will, therefore, be understood that it is desirable to provide means for mounting a guard assembly to a track roller frame which can be more efficiently designed and produced for highly effective use thereof. It will also be understood that such mounting means should with advantage be applicable for use in a wide variety of environments.